


Codename: Pumpkin

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Regina finds out about Emma wanting her codename to be pumpkin, and starts calling her that. Asked by reginastruemistress via tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I did the prompt… with a twist ^^’’ Hope you all like it!

 

So it happened shortly after coming back from the Wish Realm with The Queen safely back inside of her and the quiet, yet slightly painful, realization that Robin was truly gone. A truth that hadn’t hurt as much once she had managed to say goodbye to the ghostly figure that had been that other Robin, the one who had lived on Emma’s imagination.

Without any new villain in sight and seeming that they would manage to spend at least a few months without needing to worry much about their impending deaths, Regina had thrown herself into work, trying to make Henry’s education continue considering how much time he had lost as a student due to the apparent need of evil to ruin everything every two weeks or so and spending her time with Emma and the Charmings. Which, even if she would never tell them, weren’t nearly as bad as she had once thought they would be.

On her part Emma had left the house she had tried to call home for almost a year now, deciding that the place hold too many memories not necessarily healthy for her as her time as the dark one and so she had gone to live in a small apartment Regina had arguably agree with after seeing the other choices the blonde had considered to be in. One of them being the Jolly Roger. Which, considering the state of the ship was more a hazard than anything else, if the blonde was going to have Henry every odd week or so she really needed to live in a place that did not smell like rotting fish.

Hook, of course, had objected, told Emma that they could make new memories on the far too big house with far too many bedrooms and far too many expectations but the blonde, for the first time in a very long time, had refused to the man’s advances. Something that, as strange as had been that time, had become more or less normal in the weeks that had followed. A fact that a sometimes drunk pirate seemed keen on telling everyone close to him on The Rabbit’s Hole open mic night.

(No, Regina hadn’t really asked Emma what her relationship status with the pirate was but she had a feeling it wasn’t as dandy as it had once been considering that, according to Henry, Emma was almost always sleeping alone instead of carrying along the forever leather-clothed man.)

Either way, it had started shortly after coming back to the wish realm, or perhaps not that shortly because the blonde was already living in that apartment of hers, Hook was talking about perhaps living and roam the seas of this world, the Charmings were completely smitten by Neal and Henry was at his best of trying to sneak with his girlfriend as Regina tried, very hard, not to be the kind of mother her teenager son would have problems speaking to. Emma had opened a group chat for all the ones she thought would be helpful in case another crisis broke down and considering the amount of time they all seemed to lose whenever a new baddie came in none of the members had really opposed to it. (Except Regina when Snow had started to send photos of memes, that is) And at first, those first weeks, the group had remained more or less untouched until evil knocked on their doors in the form of the one and only Facilier, ready to transform them all in frogs and other slimy animals Regina did not like one bit.

“All right” Emma had sent the night after Facilier had done his triumphal entrance blabbering something or other about how Cora had destroyed his life and how, considering how she seemed to be dead and unreachable for his daemons, he planned on killing Regina and Zelena just for good measure. “We are going to need to plan a little for this. We will need codenames in case we are transformed into talking frogs”

“I doubt we will be able to talk much as frogs.” Zelena had replied swiftly and Regina had smiled from the dark corner of her vault where she had been trying to find a book that could help them against the man because that was precisely what she had herself thought.

“Better safe than sorry.” Emma had answered. “So I think we should…”

She had spent the last two minutes and a half giving several codenames to everyone in the chat group until she had reached Regina, the silent twinkling dots enough for the former Queen to raise an eyebrow.

“How about pumpkin?” She had finally received and Regina had been able to hear Zelena’s laugh even from the other side of the town as her sister wrote to her privately a “You’re so doom,” that had made her want to growl. Because she wasn’t doomed, at all.

And she was going to make Emma pay for that.

“I think I will be the one calling you pumpkin.” She had deadpanned and everyone in the chat had decided to remain silent and keep doing their things trying to find new ways of defeating Facilier.

Which at the end had been fairly easy and completely stupid; who harvested all their power in a pendant so easy to be stolen was beyond Regina’s comprehension. Still, even after the dirt had been lifted out and Facilier’s spells reversed the chat group had remained open and Regina, for a reason she truly didn’t exactly know what it was -liar-  had kept calling Emma pumpkin.

Or Miss Swan but that was just to take a rise out of the younger woman. The thing was that she had kept the codename, whispering it and smirking when Emma tried to fight against it. The sheriff had even blushed madly when Ruby, after returning from her trip with Dorothy, had first heard it and had raised her brows so high they had almost disappeared into her bangs. The following day the once again waitress hadn’t let Regina pay for her morning coffee as she winked at her conspiratorially in a way Regina most certainly not understood why. (Liar)

(Some time after that Hook’s ship had been gone as well as the smelly pirate. Regina knew she should feel more concerned but apart from a mopping David no one else had seemed to care much about where the man had gone so…)

Either way she had continued with the codename, even after Facilier had been gone for weeks and it didn’t seem like any other baddie was approaching the little town. It had become so normal that even if the blonde scowled she didn’t really fight it anymore.

Until February had come, of course, and 14th had passed by with a lot of people kissing each other and a lot of true love kisses being given and a lot of crazy fairies giving Regina a headache. And then, a day after valentine’s day, too late for what everyone apparently had been expecting, Emma had appeared on her house with a bouquet of flowers, a kiss falling from her lips Regina had been gentle enough to pick up from her, mind you, and a plea: Can I change my codename again?

And well, for another kiss Regina was open to think about it.

(Of course Zelena laughed her ass off once she heard about it, but that’s another story.)


End file.
